Episode 1.5/User Reviews
*A good episode. I appreciate the whole mystery theme on the creature but the flying camera was a dead giveaway what exactly the creature would be. The change of scenery was also much appreciated. I for once like the storyline with Connor and Rex and the hotel part with the attacking pterosaurs were a great idea. However the writers clearly forget about Stephen and leave him out for a majority of the episode. Ryan is also scarcely used and once again his complete lack of protecting the team compromises his entire purpose on the show. The sudden arrival of Helen was also a great spin to the episode. The ending was also a very nice way to leave the episode. Overall I give the episode a solid A - OliverLeekfan *This was one of my favourite episodes. I would give it a 10/10. --SuperHLK 08:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *I kind of liked this Episode! When i first watched it, I really thought the Pteranodon killed the Golfer! I give it 10/10! Kabilan29 *This episode was surprisingly good. When i first saw the trailer i thought it was gonna be bad. Boy was i wrong. I like how for once helen saved the day instead of ruining it. Overall my 4th favourite of season 1 and my 23rd favourite overall. 6/10. Wasboss *This episode was great it realy had me thinking the taranadon was the killer and was also very funny to, i love the nike+claudia/jennie storyline i want'd that to develap alot more than it did though. On the whole it was a good episode but it could have used some more romantic develepmants Mattse212 17:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) *This was a pretty decent episode, overall. It was really quite good. When I first watched this episode, I was absolutely certain that the Pteranodon was what had killed Andy (the golfer)! It was a huge shock, for me, when I learned about the flock of Anurognathus. Usually, there are very rarely any surprises, in Primeval episodes. However, this one completely astounded me, and that is one of the main reasons why I am giving this episode a good review, right now. I also really loved the Nick-Claudia/Jenny relationship, just like User:Mattse12, whose review is directly above mine. The other reasons are that I really loved the Pteranodon. I thought that it looked cool, since it was such an elegant, flying, creature. And, so, in the end, I give this episode 4 stars, and 9/10. Fast Biter (Talk) 14:50, 26 March, 2011. (UTC). *This episode is a great one! I love it! The Pteranodon is a great creature and you really think that it killed the golfer. The Anuragnathus are great, I just love the moment when Abby and Connor turn around to see dozens of them looking at them from up in a tree. The flammable gas/cigarette lighter combo is great. There's a lot of humor in this episode ("That just aint right.") 10/10 dannylaz *The revelation that the pteranadon was not the killer is a surprise, not to mention that the Abby/Connor and Claudia/Nick scenes are adorable. Helen saving Claudia is a nice WTF moment. 7/10. ~44jeanette44 Category:User Reviews